


im yours and yours only

by milkbars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, iwaizumi in oikawa’s clothes, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkbars/pseuds/milkbars
Summary: a wave of affection blooms in tooru’s chest, welcoming him when he sees his boyfriend in his clothes one morning.





	im yours and yours only

**Author's Note:**

> i was scrolling through instagram and a post with a bunch of headcanons appeared and one of them was about iwaizumi in oikawa’s clothes and i HAD to write a fic about it, i mean, just imagine iwaizumi wearing one of oikawa’s hoodies and it’s a bit big so it makes him have sweater paws nngHH IM SCReAMINg ok!!!  
> anyway enjoy this unedited fic (sorry if there are any mistakes)
> 
> also happy new years !!!

When Hajime opens his eyes, he’s greeted by the bright sun rays flashing into his eyes uninvitingly. He lets out a whine and he stretches, limbs sore from the events that had occured the night before. His body shivers at the cold sheets, needing warmth, he reaches out for his boyfriend, hands grasping the pillow next to him. 

 

He softly calls for his boyfriend, voice low and raspy. “Tooru?” Nothing. He tries again, only to be met with silence.

 

Pouting, he lifts the blankets and crawls out of bed. Another shiver swivels down his back as the cold air meets his bare body. He rummages through the clothes on the floor that were carelessly thrown from before, finding a hoodie he slips it on without second thoughts. 

 

The familiar scent of his boyfriend that surges him instantly puts him at ease. He was wearing one of Tooru’s hooded jersey, the number one bolded along with his name above. 

 

The smell of fresh fruits and batter shakes him out of his daze and gets his feet moving quicker than usual, mouth watering, stomach grumbling in anticipation.

 

“Mornin’ baby.” Tooru said, eyes never leaving the stove in front of him. 

 

Hajime simply grunts a reply and walks over to his boyfriend. He mentally curses at the height difference, instead of leaning his head on Tooru’s shoulder, he stuffs his nose in the others neck, having him giggling at the touch. “Hajime, that tickles.” 

 

“Mhm,” Hajime hums. “Whatcha cookin’?” 

 

“Chocolate chip pancakes, your favorite,” Tooru answers, flipping the pancake with ease.

 

Hajime clings onto Tooru like a koala, only letting go when the latter has to set up the table. Even then, he follows Tooru around who laughs. “What’s gotten you like this?”

 

”Like what?”

 

”You’re so clingy, which is rare.” 

 

Hajime’s eyebrows furrow together, shooting daggers at Tooru’s built, bare back. “And what’s wrong with that? You’re my boyfriend, you shouldn’t be the one complaining.” 

 

Tooru turns around to tease his boyfriend, but he stops in his tracks, eyes going wide, and his cheeks kissed pink, like the cherry blossoms blossoming near their shared apartment. Hajime brings his arms to his chest, feeling insecure. 

 

“What’re you lookin’ at?” He mumbles, his entire body suddenly feels warm with the stare Tooru’s giving him.

 

”Is that my hoodie?” 

 

“Y-yeah? I-I can change if you’d like, sorry, I should’ve ask—“ Hajime turns, ready to hightail out of there.

 

”No.” Hajime hears, he looks over his shoulder, seeing the possessive glint in Tooru’s eyes. 

 

_Oh._

 

”You look good in my clothes,” The gap between them is gone as Tooru steps forward, arms winding around his waist, pulling him close. Their lips brush against eachother and Hajime almost melts. “ _So good_.”

 

That’s all it takes for Hajime to smash their lips together, his hands finding its way in Tooru’s hair, tugging softly when Tooru swipes his tongue against his bottom lip, asking for permission. Hajime opens up immediately, and Tooru doesn’t waste a second, tongue exploring, as if he hasn’t kissed Hajime countless amount of times before.

 

Hajime’s hoodie slips off his shoulder, the white constrasting with his melanin, sun-kissed skin. Tooru pulls away with a pop and leans further down to attack his collarbone. Leaving marks on top of marks that had already littered his skin the night before. 

 

“Tooru..” Hajime sighs, tugging Tooru’s soft, brown locks, pulling him away. “The pancakes, they’re gonna get cold.” 

 

The brunette is a mess (a hot mess), hair disheveled, lips tainted red courtesy of his boyfriend, breathing labored and uneven. He takes a few steps back, admiring the view of the shorter in nothing but an oversized hoodie, hand engulfed by the sleeves making his heart clench in affection.

 

“God, you’re so fucking cute.” He whispers, eyes raking over Hajime’s bold frame. 

 

“Shut up.” Hajime groans, stuffing his face in his hands as his ears flush a shade of red. _Fucking adorable_.

 

Tooru chuckles and drapes an arm over Hajime’s shoulder, pulling his hands away from his face. “I love you.” Tooru says, smirking when he sees Hajime blushing even more, looking like a tomato at this point. 

 

Hajime pushes Tooru’s arm off his shoulder playfully, walking out of the kitchen with Tooru right behind him. 

 

“Baby, come on! I was just messing with you, at least say you love me back! Okay—baby— _Hajime_ , put the vase down sweetie, I’m sorry. _Not_ —Okay! Okay! I won’t do it again, baby, now please put it down.”

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me im not the only one crYING at the thought of iwaizumi in oikawa’s oversized clothes aaHHHhh


End file.
